


The Snowball Fight

by Dopredo



Series: World's Your Oyster [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Confused people, Cute, Cute Kids, First Experience, Flowers, Funny, Mentions Daisy Johnson, Mountains, One Shot, Short One Shot, Snow, Snow and Ice, Snowball Fight, Snowed In, Weirdness, clueless deke, the alps, zima - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopredo/pseuds/Dopredo
Summary: Deke is staying in a hotel in the Alps and experiences snow for the first time.Short One-Shot following the next phase in Deke's travels.





	The Snowball Fight

When Deke woke up a warm light was shining through the window, casting dancing pools of light around his duvet. Even now, it took a few moments for Deke to realise that the light was coming from the sun. He leaned his head back on his pillow, grinned and thought about what activities he might complete today.

At breakfast, Deke experienced his first ever buffet-breakfast – when they’d told him he was allowed to take as much food as he liked, he was amazed and slightly disorientated. The (unfortunate) man, whose job was to serve Deke anything he needed, was called Raphael Bisset. He had had the strange task of bringing Deke the list of things he wanted: 12 bottles of Zima, a bouquet of flowers, fruity hand cream and a bag of ice.  
Raphael couldn’t help but wonder what all of the seemingly unrelated objects would be used for. When he brought all of these things to Deke later, he couldn’t resist asking him his assumption.

‘So, do you have a partner on the way?’

Deke looked confused and then saw the flowers and laughed.

‘Ah, no but I understand the confusion,’ he smiled, ‘I mean there is this girl that I really like, but I don’t think she likes me…’ Raphael was beginning to wish he hadn’t asked. ‘She sometimes pretends to hate me because she thinks it’s funny but… you know I don’t find it that funny… I find it kinda mean…’ Raphael looked at him and forced a smile. Deke blushed slightly and then pointed at the flowers. ‘Those are just to decorate the room. I grew up in isolation, so flowers were a rarity. Any chance I get I suppose…’

Raphael smiled politely and nodded.

‘It was nice to meet you Mr Shaw. Is there anything else you would like?’   
Deke thought for a second, not wanting to be rude, but then grinned.

‘Actually, there is one thing… Do you think you could show me to outside. When I came in it was dark, but somebody told me it had been snowing. I’ve always wanted to see that…’

********************************************************************************

Deke stepped outside into the cold, mountainous air and looked up at the sky. The snow was falling heavily in every direction, adding to the 3-inches that was already on the ground. Deke flung his arms out, stuck out his tongue and grinned. Soft snowflakes lay to rest on his face and on everything around him. Within minutes, it seemed to Deke that the snow had concealed the whole world; that everything had been hidden under an endless sea of white powder. It was incredible.  
Deke yelled in his excitement, and spun around in giddy circles.

‘Yes! This is amazing! This is why we’re here on this planet! We need to appreciate this world! We need to appr---’ Deke skidded over and landed with a thump in the snow. When he emerged, a white beard covered his face, and he shook shaggily to remove it. As he stood up, he noticed a group of kids hurling snowballs at each other, and laughing at each other’s misfortune. Deke grinned and ran over to join them.

‘Hey, do you mind if I join your game?’ He grinned.

One of the boys shrugged and then looked towards a young woman, who looked like she was in charge of all of the kids. She laughed at the strange request and then smiled at Deke.

‘Sure,’ she smiled, ‘as long as you join my team. I’m getting totally destroyed!’

With those words the fight begun again, as one of the little girls hurled a snowball at Deke. He flinched as it hit his face and then laughed hysterically. He jumped behind the snow fort, following the woman’s actions, and then proceeded to chuck snowballs with full force at the opposing team.

After half an hour of this incredible game, everyone was sufficiently tired and cold, and they parted ways gladly. It had been Deke’s first ever experience of snow, and he was sure it would not be his last. Despite all of the fun he had been having, he couldn’t help but feel that he was missing Daisy. It was enough to make him feel home-sick. He was going to return to SHIELD – he had decided that now – and when he did he was going to have an awe-inspiring snowball fight with Daisy. 

One of the most obvious things Deke had picked up about this world was that everyone, apart from maybe the kids, was so serious, even if they didn’t have a reason. When Deke returned to SHIELD, he was going to make it his plan to spread a little bit of light-heartedness. He was going to teach Daisy how to have proper fun.


End file.
